1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally concerned with trunking of the type used to house and protect electrical equipment and conductors connected thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trunking of this kind comprises a body and a lid in the general form of at least one extrusion and usually two extrusions.
Manufactured by extrusion, trunking of this type is usually of uniform color.
It may be desirable to add color to modify its appearance.
Various arrangements are feasible for this purpose.
Some are a matter for the manufacturer.
The body and/or the lid may be self-colored so that they are different colors.
Alternatively, one or more colored stripes may be painted onto the lid and/or the body. In either case a drawback of the arrangement adopted is that it leads to a costly increase in the number of different product lines or requires manufacture to special order only.
As the choice of color(s) is virtually irreversible, these arrangements lack flexibility and in practise the choice must be made very early on in the works on the site with no possibility of accommodating any change that the user may require in this respect.
Other arrangements are a matter for the user.
The user can apply one or more colored self-adhesive strips to the lid and/or the body, for example.
Apart from the accurate positional control that it requires, this process is difficult because the self-adhesive strip(s) applied in this way are relatively fragile to the extent that they may come unstuck, at least locally, whilst being difficult to remove entirely should such removal be desired.
A general object of the present invention is an arrangement which allows color to be added to trunking as and when required, which does not have the above drawbacks and which has further advantages.